


Ice Golem's Curse

by salarta



Category: Final Fantasy Mystic Quest
Genre: Anal Play, Bestiality, Bondage, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Other, Snow and Ice, Tentacles, Touch Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salarta/pseuds/salarta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoebe prays the WakeWater can save what she values most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Golem's Curse

"WakeWater, please save our town!"

Phoebe took great care not to douse the plant with the gourd's whole contents. A light sprinkle of magical WakeWater from the Spring of Life returned the plant's vibrant green hue, its leaves freed from encrusted ice. She prayed silently for its power to flow across the ground and reach Aquaria's rivers, allowing passage to reach her poor Grandpa Spencer. As the plant soaked in the last droplets, she hung her head.

She said, "That's it! I guess this town will stay frozen until the Crystal of Water shines again."

"Then we'd better hurry to the Ice Pyramid!" Benjamin turned and rushed over the bridge. He was within a few feet from the bridge out of town when Phoebe's voice beckoned a pause from him.

"Wait! I have to take care of something at home. You should check with the woman in the house at the upper left of town. She has a Steel Helmet you can buy."

"Right!"

She watched his path. The creak of Benjamin's feet over splintering chilled wood assured her of the privacy she stole for herself. The moment he stepped into the woman's house, she strode toward her homestead. The cold, cold winds hardly fazed her ice-hardened body, accustomed as she was to these harsh elements. A casual leap over the nuisance of a blonde man passing at the entrance to her pink-bricked home left her cape fluttering over his head... a flutter that granted him a sight much desired by the men in her town. She landed in a squat and peered back to the man as she stood.

"Oh my!" The blonde man said. "Your butt, it's-"

"Shh," she raised a finger to her lips. She paired her naughty one-eye gaze with a finger-wag and a smirk, teasing him into silence with the mere suggestion of something more between them. Turning the knob to her front door, she knocked the snow from her boots and entered.

Two potted plants, safe from the wintry outdoors, decorated to the wall left of her dining table. Beyond them, four bookcases lined their shelves with manuals of invention and magic, her father's inquisitive mind and her own spiritual path as guardian to the Libra Temple displayed through every title. The red carpet's expanse to her right downplayed the empty, useless space it left, yet none of these were of importance to the task at hand. Passing down the narrow hall at her left, she turned the corner into the bedroom.

Two beds. Sauntering to her own, she leaned over and set the WakeWater on the nearby desk, atop Grandpa Spencer's stack of designs. The room's crystal ball shone its white light; perfect for her needs. She couldn't afford to waste time -- and why should she? Settling in, her hard ass bounced the bed springs as she threw her cape off behind her. The first step was always the hardest, with her delicate fingers fumbling over her armored leotard in anticipation.

She bit her lip. She rubbed her thighs. Her heart raced. Her face flushed. So momentous. So exhilarating! Her shallow breath accompanied the sudden tingle in her bosom. She unlatched her pauldrons from her breast plate and prayed, as she remembered the events that led her to this state.

 

\----------------------

 

Three weeks ago...

 

"What's going on out there?" Phoebe said to herself. She wrapped her arms over her chest and shivered as the cold crept past her dark blue bodice. It was summer... so why didn't it _feel_ like summer? The wind howled outside the Libra Temple, calling for her to peek out and observe. Though duty-bound as guardian to her temple, she took tiny steps toward the cave entrance and pulled back its wooden gate.

Was that.. snow? Crisp air filled her lungs. Her nipples roughly grated against the inside of her breast plate as they rose in salute to the bitter cold. Her armored bosom jiggled its underside as she released a hot, breathy sigh, its white warmth flowing thick from her mouth. Rubbing her head of short blonde hair, she paused to look down and glared at the obscene little show between her legs she must have unwittingly displayed to countless visitors throughout the day.

"Eek!" Phoebe plucked at the crotch of her leotard for all she could, to no avail. Each time, the expressive cloth turned into a deep wedgie between her pussy lips when at rest, matters made worse as forced arousal from her freezing nipples brought wetness that made her leotard cling tighter to her mons. She grumbled, and looked back up to see...

"What is that?!"

Through the snow flurry, she saw it. The purple, writhing monstrosity of a giant squid slurped its way across the ground on a path toward the temple. Toward her. After slamming and barring the gate shut, she backed away. "Weapon, weapon, where's my weapon... ah, there it is!"

A bow and some arrows would have helped her fend off the beast much better, but under the circumstances, her Cat Claw would have to do. It fit snugly to the back of her palm by its straps, the razor-sharp edges on each furry digit perfectly filed for combat. A few quick smacks and the monster cracked and burst through the gate. Giant splinters flew, one ripping through her cape before embedding itself in the temple's rock wall. She readied her fighting stance.

"Alright monster, if you don't stay back I'll cut you to pieces. Huh? Eek!"

She cried her surprise as one of its tentacles burrowed into the small gap between body and armor, and in one swift tug, tore her upper leotard and breast plate off her chest. Unrestrained, her breasts bounced into the open air. A shivering chill crawled over her freshly exposed flesh. The perky pair sagged naturally without their much needed support... until the monster took advantage of her alarm to launch a second attack.

Both tentacles slapped her tits in unison, slathering each one in its squid-slime. Any other woman might have screeched in terror at the assault on her dignity, moreso when the monster's suckers on each tentacle latched and sealed themselves to each of her jutting pink nips. Against her wishes, she moaned to the pulsing vacuum suckle repeating every few seconds, teasing her horny breasts with the promise of play.

She couldn't allow this to continue any further. She raised her Cat Claw. "That's enough! It's time for me to stop you. Whoa!" A tug to her left breast sent her careening into the nearby wall. SMASH! Insult added to the painful throb as a third tentacle rubbed her scrunched face against the wall's rough surface. Dizzied, she stumbled back, brushing a mere cheek's worth of the dirt from her face as she scowled.

"Ow! Hey! Stop that!" She demanded. Setting herself to attack again, her arm whipped to her waist as both latched tentacles flung her skyward. Her eyes clamped tight, barely in time for the searing blow. THUD! She coughed as dust worked into her hair and fell to her mouth with each second the monster ground her head against the ceiling. An involuntary wince played on her features.

"Let me go! You dumb beast!" The instant she said it, the Squidite relaxed its tentacles... allowing gravity to take its course. She dropped, smacking chest-first into the ground beneath her. Trembling to a stand, she blew a bit of dirt off the red scrapes on her right breast. "This isn't how it should go..."

Another sharp pull forward tripped up her legs, again knocking her off her feet. Before she had any time to respond, the beast literally dragged her by the tits across the floor. She rolled, tangling the Squidite's thick purple tentacles, jagged pebbles ripping the remnants of form-fitting leotard over her crotch. Her dirty blonde pube mane poked into the open as the monster lifted her. Her arms bound together with one slimy appendage. Her legs, separately, spread under the creature's influence to present a straight-on view of her cherished sex. Glaring face to face at its giant, bulging yellow eyes, she spit into its circular chasm of needle-tip teeth.

"This isn't how a monster fights a warrior. Play fair!" She barked. She really should have chosen a bow, she thought. Too late now; at any moment, the monster would open its maw and plunge her into the acidic pit of its bowels. She had but one hope left, that its animal instincts might choose to take its meal whole. She waited for her chance to strike.

"Mwa ha! You aren't enjoying your little game?"

Phoebe struggled in the Squidite's grip to search for the voice's owner. Over the monster's tall, flipper tail head, she saw it. The thing. The abomination. Whatever she chose to call it, it lumbered and shook the earth with every heavy step of its large ice body. It gave the appearance of a hard-muscled knight. Solid blocks formed into huge pecs on its chest. Blackness stared out the eyes of its helmet.

She shouted, "Are you the one behind this attack?! Fight me fair!"

"You think you're a warrior, huh? Fwa ha! Play is what the Squidite will do with you. You're not its next meal."

"?" Phoebe puzzled.

"You're its next toy."

"!!"

Her head dropped to observe the grand unveiling of the squid's final, seventh appendage. Like the other limbs, it flopped about limply from the tip of its finned head. She tensed, automatic, when its unmistakable foreskin peeled back to introduce the monster's true desires. Her eyebrows rose as the elongated shaft's penis tip rubbed against her sopping cameltoe, gently worming into its sizable cleft. She reacted the one way she could under this kind of pressure.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhh," she moaned and huffed, each breath thicker than the last.

"Ha!" The Ice Golem taunted. "I have never seen the Squidite act gentle with a mate. You must be too weak."

"Gentle?! Look at me."

"A couple scrapes are expected on a girl like you. Brats always get filthy when they go places they don't belong."

A shudder ran through her from chest to waist as the remaining tentacle curled itself around her left breast and squeezed. She gasped. All that strength gripped like a vice, the monster's suckers massaging the liquid warmth dormant inside her bosom, pushing toward the latched nipple tentacle. The first drops of sweat beaded down her forehead, carrying the cave's grime to her chin and dripping onto her cleavage.

"Hey! I'm a grown woman!" Phoebe protested.

"You aren't mature enough to say you're a woman. The Squidite would act rough if your mind could take it. You're lucky it wants your body."

A few choice words from a piece of her so-called immature mind were on the tip of her tongue when a shift to her own body took her by surprise. She looked at her own breast, as a sudden suck from the beast's suction tentacle did a little more than make her almost cream her leotard. A furious blush rose on her cheeks as milk violently squirted from her nipple into the Squidite's sucker. Somehow, its circular pattern over the top and slow lick at the bottom of her breast brought her milk glands to a full start, and as the tentacle moved on to her other one, she trembled.

"I see it got your breast working," the Ice Golem said.

"Shut up!" she barked.

She really didn't need this right now. A giant squid raping her in the middle of a cave was the last thing she wanted to deal with, but her arms wouldn't budge a bit. Her inner thigh muscles burned as the Squidite stretched her legs to their limits. It didn't take a genius like her grandpa to figure out the big, thick, squirmy cock coming next. She grunted all the pain that ripped through the massive cameltoe of her leotard, while the last tentacle split her pussy lips to their furthest corners and burrowed deeper toward her womb.

"Ungh... I don't feel so good," she groaned.

"What did you expect with a giant tentacle buried deep inside your pussy?"

"I said shut up! I'm not stupid!" Her spirit rekindled at the insult, only to be dashed a second later as her other breast began to pump her sweet warm milk under the creature's instinctive nurture.

Her loins dripped her arousal alongside the Squidite's slime. The hot, hot tit tease of its tentacles... the burning fires of sexual bliss inside her overstretched cunt... she felt like some amusement show of depravity with the Ice Golem looking on, a grown woman made into the potential mother of a small band of monsters. She inhaled. Was it the monster? The moment? Whichever it was, the scent of her own grimy body filtered clit-pulsing arousal to her loins, a moment the Squidite took full advantage of in stroking her weakest of weak point. Her will to fight back faded as she cried out her agonizing, erotic need.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Phoebe's sex aura bubbled with the slathering of the Squidite's clammy affections onto her. Her goofiest grin painted onto her lips, as her mind collapsed into the rare pleasure the beast could grant her.

"Take me take me take me take me TAKE ME!" she ordered. The tentacle whipped a storm inside her fragile pussy. Not enough. Not nearly enough to satisfy her new needs. The Ice Golem was right; she wasn't mature enough to call herself a woman, at least until she could prove herself as one. Her passions defied all logic, all sense to what might come after the fact thrown away to the pulsing prehensile dick throbbing between her legs and inches from her womb. "That's all you have? Pathetic!"

"Fwa," the Ice Golem jeered, "the filthy brat thinks she can beat the Squidite at its own game."

"This filthy brat is going to prove herself as a woman and teach you not to pick on girls."

Nothing could stop her now. Nothing. Not the tentacles of the Squidite or the Ice Golem's frozen body. Her burning, raging pussy could take them both with ease, no question. Within the depths of her loins, her muscles squeezed, **hard** , around the phallic invasion.

"If you can milk me, I can milk you!" she shouted.

It should have felt unnatural. It should have hurt. A lifetime of celibacy should have left her in searing pain with such a large tentacle creeping around in her most private of privates. Contrary to that, her inner muscles contracted with as instinctive precision and timing as the Squidite's tentacles on her breasts, hitting the weak spots of the monster's seventh appendage to maximize the flow of its seed. She could sense it. The creature's climax was coming, right here and now. In that instant, her victorious grin dropped a sliver at the strangeness of foreskin pulling away from the free tentacle wriggling between her breasts.

"Huh?" she said. Her confusion abated when... "Eeek!"

The tips of both tentacles sprayed at once, from the bowels of her womb to the cleave of her bosom. The monster's gooey cum exploded inside her, painting her entire channel. Like a fountain, the second surprise phallus spurted its muck above her head and into her messy mane. It dribbled onto her shoulders from the very tips of her hair, white mingling with the red blush of lust on her cheeks. As the Squidite's tentacles ripped from her loins and released from her nipples, she grimaced.

"That wasn't fun. You didn't tickle my armpits. Do I need to stop shaving for mates to notice them?"

The fleshy binding to her arms released. Her feet hit the ground. Her loins leaked cum with every passing second as she rolled back, barely in time to avoid the fall of the great beast before her sexual might. Its tentacles dropped first, splintering the rocky floor with their full weight. Its maw of teeth shut. Its eyelids drooped. Its long form flopped forward, the force of its impact causing a minor tremor within the Libra Temple.

As her environs settled, Phoebe glanced to the Ice Golem. "I'm not a brat any more, am I?"

"Is she a Knight of Light?" The Ice Golem pondered to himself. In the midst of raw carnality, some power unleashed within the frail girl to help her reverse her role. Some deeper, hidden power...

He shook it off and scoffed, "I should have known an annoying little girl like you would get your hands dirty any way you can. Get out of my way."

" _I'm not a little girl!_ " she whined. Cum from her snatch and the milk from her tits mingled together in a creamy puddle at her feet. As her nipples released their final droplets, she grinned, rubbing her fat, dirty mons to aid the trail willfully dripping from her loins in her slow walk toward her enemy. "You're made of ice. Can you take the heat without melting?"

"I've wasted too much time on you, brat. Hypno-Sleep!"

Pink musical notes circled around Phoebe, drowsing her eyes with the monster's will to see her off her feet. "What did you do?"

"Squidite! Wake up! And take the Libra Crest with you to the Wintry Cave!" the Ice Golem commanded. Satisfied with the sluggish sea beast's rise and move toward the Crest, the Ice Golem laughed his victory over the girl. "You think your pussy is hot enough to take my ice? Let's see if you're right. Snowstorm!"

A literal waterfall poured over her as she drifted off...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Who puts fake nipples on a snowman? That's a waste of good coal."

Phoebe would have groaned upon waking... if she could open her mouth. As her eyes fluttered open, she stared out through two white tunnels at the unknown man's brown hair. The chilling cold... it smothered her like a blanket. Over her ears. Under her arms. Between her legs. She tried to move and failed, her arms trapped against her sides. Snow stuffed up her nostrils as she inhaled. Her unseen gag muffled her hacking cough, and once she heard the howling, unfelt winds of winter, what happened in the Libra Temple slowly sank in.

She was stuck... inside a snowman.

"Hey, look! Someone used a sharp icicle to keep this coal on the snowman's chest. Let's see if I can dig it out."

Phoebe sensed the footsteps of a second person beside her. Her thoughts went back to the Ice Golem. Was she really defeated so easily? A chill crept into her horny cunt, the heat of lust snuffed out easy as any fire doused with a bucket of water. Through the layer of ice over her tits, she felt the first man's hands pull away chunks of snow and wipe off the excess powder.

"John, check this out," he said. "It wasn't an icicle at all, it was a nipple. Some loser made a woman out of ice and hid her inside a snowman."

"Really? Hey Alex, give me that icicle it has for a nose, I want to find its butt and shove that inside if there's a hole."

"Ha ha, good idea. The loser should know not to leave this outside town where little kids can find it."

Alex's fingers brushed over the sharp tip of her frosty nips. Trailing higher, dipping into her frozen cleavage, goosebumps rippled over Phoebe's encased breasts. She strained her muscles again, to no effect. In her current state, she practically _was_ a doll for them to toy with. Every part of her bent to their mercy, two young men unwittingly molesting the protector of Libra Temple.

But then... did it count as molesting when she wanted it? Plans turned to prayers, prayers for them to take full advantage of her, from her fine frozen rump to the bounty of glazed bosom. She prayed for them to go a little further, to act on impulse, and with the starting cracks to the layer over her bust, a spark of arousal lit in her loins.

"There's something under the ice," Alex said. With a single tight clench, he burst the barrier and unleashed the vast expanse of flesh from its confines. They hung over the cracked edges at the base of her chest. These breasts... no, not breasts, icebergs! They begged for a mauling, and as he tapped the sharp cap that remained over Phoebe's nipple, he wrapped his palms over both sagging weights and kneaded with all his strength.

"Whoa!" Alex said. "There's a real doll inside. You need to feel one of these babies."

Inside her snowman prison, Phoebe about melted. The milk of her breasts strained against the ice blocking its exit, pressure building not unlike her pussy toward climax. She squealed into her gag. Every rub reminded her of her mammoth tits' fullness, teasing her with a release she could never have. Though her loins ached and burned with want, her cold about her crotch chilled them into nothing but a clammy, hairy little hole.

It wasn't the cold alone. It was her weakness, her inability to rev herself from the moment she woke up. Everything the men did brought her closer to freedom, she just needed an edge.

"Ha! I knew it!" John exclaimed. He knocked on the thick slabs of ice that made up Phoebe's ass. Neither side so much as cracked, rock hard all the way into the crease until it reached the glory hole at dead center. Her puckered anus, perfectly sculpted, absolutely begged to be filled. Reaching over, he took the icicle nose in hand and in one swoop, jammed its entire eight inches inside.

"HNNNGH!!!" Phoebe wailed into her muffle. Her heart pounded faster, a blush forming over her cheeks and the base of her breasts as John's fingers smoothed the remaining end to an even level with her anus... then poked it deeper.

"Did you hear that?" Alex asked.

"I didn't hear anything," John answered. "This doll looks and feels so real. I shoved the icicle inside and its anus clenched it in."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The guy who made it must be a big pervert. I want to see how many icicles it can take."

"That's odd. I swear I saw these breasts turn pink."

She was sweating. Against all odds, she could feel sweat forming over her arms and immediately freezing. John's little extra prod raised her body heat, lust overpowering the frigid wasteland of her icy prison. Her bonds were weakening, the outermost surface dripping away ever so slowly. Alex's pent-up stress, any and all types, funneled into her as the man used her tits like squeeze pillows. Fueled by his power, she concentrated her lust from her stifled cunt to the rest of her body.

Her arms snapped free from her sides. Her legs lifted from the ground. As the limits on her broke, the inevitable happened: one more rough grope blew the ice caps off her blue-tinted nipples.

"What's happening?" Alex leapt back. Not in time. The huge squirt of milk from both breasts flew at him and... shattered against his chest? It was too incredible to believe, but when he dropped to a squat and sifted a frozen milky icicle from the powdery snow, he couldn't deny what he saw with his own eyes. Nor could he deny the layer of ice returning across the doll's bosom, or how its entire body emerged from within the snowman's balled, crumbling form.

He stared in awe at the blonde woman. An instant later, he recognized her face. She was... she was...

"Phoebe?!" John blurted.

Phoebe brushed the last snow off her shoulder, and looked herself over. As she suspected; like some sick elemental chastity belt, ice covered her entire crotch. Likewise, it reasserted itself across the whole of her chest, revealing its true nature to her. It was more than a form of binding.

"I've been cursed," Phoebe pouted. "My poor cameltoe..."

"Cursed?!"

Setting one hand upon her hip, she cocked it. "The Ice Golem attacked the Libra Temple. He put a freezing curse on my body and trapped me in that snowman."

"I'm sorry about the icicle! I didn't know you were in there!" Alex cried.

Phoebe's eyes fell on him. Her finger traced over his chest. "That's okay. It can melt inside my butt. The curse is on the outside. Anyway, my butt needs training."

"It doesn't hurt?"

She smirked. "You're cute. I'll show you." Scanning her environs, her eyes locked on the milk icicle in Alex's hand and snatched it. To tease them, she licked it from thick to thin ends, biting off the tip in one clean break. As she chomped on her small treat, she turned, bent to present her ice-encrusted ass and shoved the icicle into her exposed hole.

"NNNgggh!" she cried. Her expression relaxed once the initial throb subsided, waving her rump as a taunt to their cowardice. Returning to her normal stance, she faced them grinning. "See? Don't act like such girls. I would teach you how to be men if my pussy wasn't frozen."

"Can you remove your curse?"

Phoebe pondered. There was only one solution to her problem. "If I had some WakeWater..."

 

\-----------------------

 

Three weeks had passed since that day. She tossed her chest plate aside and peeled back her leotard. Her frosty cunt sparkled in the room's light. The ice over her breasts cracked and repaired itself with every cold breath. Taking the gourd in hand, she popped off its cap and angled it inches above her crotch. As a form of prayer, she looked up to the ceiling and announced,

"WakeWater, please save my pussy!"

The musical trickle of water soothed her with its promise. Layer upon layer eroded from her ice-laden cunt, exposing her poor, unused wet lips for their cursed blue hue. The flow's force snapped her pubes away before they unfroze, the entire pile of blonde unthawing between her legs. She rubbed her lips in glee. Did she dare relieve her pent-up needs right here and now? How could she not? With the last of the WakeWater evaporating on her hungry slit, she plunged her fingers inside.

"It's so cold..." she whimpered. "I need to warm up!"

She pistoned to warm her loins, to remind them of the glory they achieved with the Squidite. Her most powerful weapon against the Ice Golem wept joyful to the touch. Mere seconds into a test run of her cunt, she heard the front door slam.

"Phoebe! I got the Steel Helm!"

"Unh... mmm... oh! Oh yes!" It didn't matter if Benjamin could hear her. It didn't matter if he saw her. It did, back when she needed his trust. With their partnership sealed, it was time he got a good, hard look at the real Phoebe. She called to him. "Benjamin! I'm in here. I have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise?" Like with any house in town, he raided her family's treasure chest for three Heal Potions and walked toward the bedroom. He turned into the open entryway. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm playing with my pussy! Would you like to play too?"

His jaw dropped. "This isn't right!"

"Mmm..." she inhaled, finger-pounding herself. "You take potions from homes without asking. One little pussy won't hurt."

"But..." he trailed. He unthinkingly locked onto the squelch of her digits into her tight blueness, her juices dripping onto her bedsheets as she huffed, even the heat of her breath fading as it left her mouth. His eyes passed over every inch of her frozen assets. "?"

"What's wrong? Am I too dirty?" Soot fell from her hair as she rubbed her shiny blonde mane. "The Ice Golem cursed me in the Libra Temple. Water freezes before it can reach my body. It's not my fault I can't wash the Squidite cum out of my hair."

"Then how can you do that to y... your..." Benjamin gulped.

"My _pussy_? WakeWater!" Snatching the empty gourd, she pushed it into her loins with a grunt. "I should refill it for the trip."

"Phoebe!"

"I'll save some for you. Of course..." she looked him over and grinned, "I can refill it later if you want to play some games with me."

"What about Spencer?"

"Oh! Oh! Nnnn..." Phoebe sniffled, prodding the gourd's tip deeper.

It scraped along her inner walls. It stretched the lengths of her chasm. Still, nothing would compare to the feel of a fresh, willing dick to sate her lust. Her vagina's forced hibernation left her starved, desperate, the spunky girl from weeks ago eager to unleash her wild side on the open first man: Benjamin. Every second, she fought the compulsion to leap upon him, rip his pants off and take him like he took so many family trinkets. "Grandpa? He can wait. Take me! It will be our secret."

She smiled, fluttering her seductive eyes to entrance him. She emulated the Lamia they faced as best she could, guiding his view toward her cleavage. Yet as she spotted the balance on his face shift from intrigue to fear, she scowled.

"I look like a filthy brat to you, don't I?"

"I didn't say that!" Benjamin said.

"Why do the men I meet have to act like such... such... _girls_?" Out of rage, she shoved the gourd further. Her pussy lips wrapped around its girth, her inner muscles massaging the outside in just that special way she learned weeks ago. Harder, harder, harder, she pounded it with her might, new sweat freezing on her flesh for her to later scrape away in private.

"Phoebe. I think I should leave."

"Don't you dare!" She glared at him. "Everyone treats me like a child. I'm going to show you I'm a woman. A woman with needs."

Her bed's springs squeaked under the rise and fall of her ice-hard rump, exaggerated by the new strain added with her legs. Her thighs spread and closed, stretched and contracted to the rhythm of her movements, as her lower body got into the act with her hand. Her shoulders tensed, her lips sneered, her nostrils flared, all automatic to the rage-induced plummet toward orgasm. Casting one more discerning glance to ensure Benjamin's presence, she wailed and spasmed as she achieved her one objective.

Ahhhh!" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her tongue lolled from her mouth. Her wetness squished around the gourd as she continued to push it past her hairless slit. She could feel the weight of her own juices flooding into her chosen play toy. Through ragged panting, she basked in the afterglow of her glorious release, regaining her wits in time to acknowledge the depressing event unfolding around her cunt.

The ice returned. It began on the outer edges of her thighs and worked its way inward, toward the seat of her sex. The rim of her pussy lips frosted next, her clit soon engulfed in an ice cap all its own. Acting quick, she yanked the gourd away as she and Benjamin bore witness to the final sealing off of her most powerful weapon.

"That's it! I guess my pussy will stay frozen until the Crystal of Water shines again." She took a swig of the gourd's fresh contents and licked her lips. "Mmm, you should try some, Benjamin. The WakeWater keeps it from freezing."

She sat amid her rumpled sheets, the stain of her own misdeeds drying into the fabric. The musk of her sweaty, sopping loins clung on the air like a spritz of perfume. A spot of drool ran down the corner of her mouth as she imagined one day forcing a reward on the brave knight before her by dragging him into her bed. Snapping herself back to reality with a head shake, she noticed the wavering edginess in Benjamin's tapping foot.

"Did I scare you when I got angry?" Phoebe asked. "Sorry! I feel better after playing with myself. Come on, take a sip."

Holding the gourd his way, she smiled and crooked a finger. Her invitation met with a fleeting pop at the crotch flap of his armor, a sight that warmed her all the more. Yet as her hopes soared, she sighed regret when he gave her an all-too-predictable shrug.

"Your loss. I could make a fortune selling this as a Refresher." Recapping the gourd, she set it on the bed and stood. A grab and flourish of her cape obscured Benjamin's view. Perfect, for her oncoming cock tease. She slipped her fingerless gloves on her hands. She set her chest plate against her frozen breasts. With her back to her ally, she snatched up the WakeWater gourd by its cap strings and turned, twirling it as her other hand pressed against her womanly hip.

"Time to go to the Ice Pyramid!" Phoebe announced. Stepping to half an arm's length in front of him, she paused, reveling in the path of his eyes as she shook her hips to taunt him. "What's wrong? Do I have something on my crotch?"

"Where's your leotard?"

She looked down for a moment. Upon raising her head, she offered him a smutty grin. "Oh, you mean that? It's okay. I don't need more defense, my curse makes me strong against water attacks."

"Are you sure?"

Nodding, she reached to the near wall, taking up her quiver and Bow of Grace. "I'll show that Ice Golem what a filthy brat can do, and when we beat him, I can give you a better look at my beautiful cameltoe."

Granting one last flirty wink, she sauntered around him toward the door.


End file.
